


Rickyl One shot

by justkeepsmiling



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeepsmiling/pseuds/justkeepsmiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possessive Rickyl moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rickyl One shot

It was a nice warm sunny spring day, I just got back from hunting and was leaning up against the old wooden fence by the barn. I hear Beth come up behind me and flinched when she put her hand on the small of my back as she stood beside me. Her hand slowly crept up to my shoulder as she batted her eyes and asked me how I was doing.

"I’m doing fine, just got back from hunting."

"Oh yeah, she breathes softly. Did you catch anything?" she asks smiling sweetly at me.

Is she flirting with me, I wonder as I try to step away from her but she follows me, always keeping her hand on my shoulder.

That’s when she leans up on her tip toes and whispers, “thank you” and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I turn to face her and ask her what is she thanking me for, and she just smiles and shrugs. “For everything, she says..I wish there was a way to show you how thankful I am.”

That’s when I hear a loud thump coming from the barn and as I look over I see Rick stomping over towards us glaring at Beth.

She flinches and cowers away making some excuse about finding her Daddy.

Rick asks me what the fuck was that about and I’m so shocked that I just stand there looking at him.

Rick repeats the question and all I can manage is to just stammer some nonsense words..

Rick then says with a growl that, “This is mine, as he captures my lips with a searing kiss.. then he puts his hand on my growing erection and says this is mine..as he looks up into my eyes his voice softens and he puts his other hand over my heart, and this he pauses, is most definitely mine, don’t you dare fucking forget it.

Yours, is all I can manage to say as I pull him in close for another kiss.

His possessiveness should worry me but I’m a Dixon, its a kind of foreplay when it comes to us and I love it, just as I love this man.


End file.
